Pacman87
Pacman87 (AKA Pac, Paccy, or Pacman) is a user who joined the LEGO Message Boards on September 19th, 2011. He currently has the rank Musketeer with over 32,017 posts and has received over 11,274 likes. He is the 4th most liked user of all time below TannerJ2598 and above LegoCityMan7063. His LEGO Universe name was SergeantElectronGlacier. Pacman87 was the 17 th user interviewed by the Mods on April 5th, 2013. About Pacman87 He was the first person to reach the ranks Aztec Warrior, Conquistador, Jester, and the second person to reach Royal Guard. He posts in lots of forums, including the Message Boards Forum, Galaxy Squad Forum, LEGO GENERAL Forum, Star Wars Forum, and the LEGO Universe Forum as well as the Hobbit Forum and many more. His name in LEGO Universe was SergeantElectronGlacier, and is commonly referred to as Serge by his friends. Pacman's chatroom is "SergeantElectronGlacier's Chatroom 2!" in the LEGO Universe Forum. He claimed to be the youngest Old Timer, youngest Maniac, and now the youngest Legend. He is said to be 2 months younger then thejoester300. He post on the German Message Boards and the English Message Boards. He was a Level 45 Paradox Space Marauder, Sorcerer, and Shinobi in LEGO Universe. He posts a lot in the Benboy755(Maya755 in Game) Chatroom, one of the biggest topics on the Boards, with Seaside98, benboy755, skulduggery773, Barbay1, and sometimes (though barely) with dude777477 and MJLaubacher. He has reached and passed 24,064 posts which is was the amount needed for Legend on the old MBs. He is the 2nd Royal Guard and 2nd Musketeer on the MBs. Friends *benboy555 *dude777477 *Hjchjchjc *j-d-j *Jake6306 *jediliam01 *lego.minifig *LUTheGoldDigger *nkg9 *Seaside98 *skulduggery773 / skulduggery77 *thejoester300 *TridentLegend *curlykartwii ......and many more. Likes and Dislikes *Favorite Theme: Star Wars *Favorite Themes: Ninjago, Star Wars, Hobbit, City, Superheros, Minifigures, Galaxy Squad, Indiana Jones, Harry Potter, LEGO Minecraft (I have the set), and many more. *Favorite food: Pie, Pizza, Ice Cream, and Cake *Favoritely Awesome MMOG Game: LEGO Universe *Favorite LEGO VIDEO game: Batman, LotR, SW, SW III, Indiana Jones, Indiana Jones 2, Batman 2 *Favorite Movies: Batman, Star Wars, etc. *Favorite console: Xbox360 *Favorite LEGO Minifigure: Bob, Green Team Robot and Chuck Stone Breaker (GS), many things. *Favorite Wiki: LEGO Universe Wiki *Favorite things to do when bored: Draw (People say I'm good) *Favorite Chess: LEGO Castle Chess *Favorite Forum: LEGO Universe Forum *Favorite Hobbies: Playing games, going on the MB's, etc. *Disliked themes: Friends (Not so much), Cars, LEGO Avatar, and some more. *Disliked food: Cabbage, Peanut Butter, Anything that involves raspberry, Beverly (Drink), and other things. *Disliked console: PS3/3DS *Disliked game: Roblox *Disliked forum: Parents Forum (I'm no Parent, I don't understand what their complaining about :P) *Disliked wiki: Minecraft Wiki *Disliked things: Going to school Trivia *He was interviewed by the mods. *He is the 2nd Musketeer. *The "87" in his username symbols his birth date:' 8/7.' (The 8th month of the year, and the 7th day.) *Pacman87 played LU as SergeantElectronGlacier. *Many people thought he was 15 or older, but he announced that he was only 10, and that was what made him famous another way. *He is the youngest high ranked user. *He is the youngest Old Timer, Maniac, and Legend. *He was supposedly 2 months younger then thejoester300. *He made the Roleplay topic: Green Team in the GS RP Forum. *His best MB (And LU) friend is Seaside98. *He was the first to get Rank 13, Rank 14, and Rank 15 which made him famous. He was the second Ninja, but later passed AwesomePythor. *His favorite theme is Star Wars. *He is the owner of LexCorp HQ in the Superheros RP forum. *When he was Rank 6, he got Rank 7 three days later. *His top 4 favorite Moderators are: Wildbunchz, Mojo Sansibar, Aguarios, and Cocodeville Glitch On January 28th, 2013 his page glitched and showed his rank but not his rank picture when he was the rank Conquistador. Category:Users Category:2011 Category:Wiki Members Category:Interviewee Category:Complete Articles